A Time to Love
by MilitaryWife
Summary: Andy starts having a strong attraction for the guy who never seems to let her down.  But when Sam's past is thrust into her life will she be able to help him in his time of need?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes: Hey everyone! This is my first Rookie Blue fanfiction. I just started watching the show a few weeks ago and have watched every episode at least once (and some of them twice). I fell in love with the Andy/Sam connection very quickly. So I decided to pick up my proverbial pen (aka fingers positioned on the keyboard) and try my hand at writing a fanfic for this show. I've already done the outline for my first 10 chapters so I hope to be able to continue updating regularly. I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and remember...**SERVE, PROTECT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**!_

_Set after episode 11 - To Protect or Serve_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue though I do believe it's a fabulous show!_

Andy hummed to herself as she entered the 15th precinct at the end her shift on an uneventful Thursday afternoon. For the first time in a long time, things started seeming normal in her life. Things were great with Luke. He had completely forgiven her for her slip up with Sam and seemed to start trusting her again. Her dad was going to AA meetings regularly and her friendship with Sam was no longer awkward or forced. They made great partners and always had each others back.

So she hummed to herself as she walked into the prescient passing by the front desk. She was so lost in her own world she hadn't even noticed Traci standing there.

"Andy…hold up." Traci said trying to catch Andy before she walked past the front desk.

"Oh hey, Traci!" Andy smiled.

"What's gotten into you? You're beaming!" Traci noticed. It wasn't that Andy was normally unhappy but after everything she had been through the past month with Luke, her dad, her first kill and even with Sam it was rare to see a real smile on her face.

"I had a great day. It's sunny outside and I'm off work on time. I'm headed to dinner tonight with Luke and my dad. I'm happy with my life right now." Andy exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you. Go, get out of here. We're still on for the camping trip this weekend with Leo? It's all he's been talking about the past couple of days." Traci said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll meet you at the Penny tomorrow night and we can leave first thing Saturday."

The girls nodded goodbye and Andy headed to the locker room to change. She was not one to usually dress up but this was a special occasion. It would be the first official dinner with her boyfriend and her dad. She felt so grown up. She changed into a black shirt and a nice blouse. She even went all out and put on her mothers pearls and earrings. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and after she was pleased with the reflection that she saw she headed out of the locker room and to Luke's office.

She knocked on the door and let herself in. He was sitting at his desk surrounded by a pile of papers. Luke turned around upon hearing her enter. "Hey Andy. Wow….you look great!" he said eyeing his girlfriend. He had never seen her dress up before and he had to admit she was stunning.

"Thanks Luke. Are you ready?" she asked as she looked at her watch. They had 30 minutes until it was time for their reservations at the restaurant.

"Ready for what?" Luke asked feeling like he may have forgotten something he had previously planned with Andy.

"Dinner with my dad. We made plans for this last week." Andy said. Her perma-smile turned to a frown as she realized that Luke had forgotten about this important date.

Luke sighed. He had forgotten. The days had just slipped by him this week and he didn't realize that it was Thursday already. "I'm sorry Andy. I forgot."

"Well it's okay. You look fine….you don't need to change." she said noticing that he was wearing his usual detective uniform which consisted of an expensive suit and tie with really nice black shoes. "We still have 30 minutes to meet my dad."

"Look Andy….I'm sorry….but I just can't." Luke explained as he pointed to the pile of work on his desk. "We're really busy right now. I'm behind on a ton of paper work and we've got a couple of open cases that are starting to go cold. I need to really dig right now and try to find something to keep these investigations open."

Andy frowned again but tried to convince him one more time. "But can't you just take a supper break for a few hours and then come back to it?" She asked trying to feel hopeful but she already knew she would probably be let down.

"I already ordered some take out. I'm going to be up all night as it is and I have to testify tomorrow in court. I'm sorry Andy but I just can't go out tonight."

Luke saw the disappointment in her eyes as she acknowledged what he said. He wanted to go to dinner with her and get to know her father better but he just didn't have the time. He thought that if anyone would understand, she should. After all she was the daughter of a ex-homicide detective. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Andy tried to hide the disappointment and anger that flushed over her face but as everyone at the prescient knew she wasn't known for hiding her emotions. She nodded and turned around leaving his office without saying goodbye. She walked briskly back to the locker room.

The locker room appeared to be empty which was perfect. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. It wasn't the first time Luke had let her down. He always seemed to be working on some big case. She had thought that they were finally making progress….that he understood how important this dinner was to her. But when it came down to it work seemed to come first and her second. She was used to coming second with her dad when he was still in the police force. She did not want to come second to her boyfriend.

She walked over to her locker and fumbled with the lock but it just wouldn't seem to open. Frustrated she punched the locker.

She swore out loud as the pain flowed up her hand. She shook it trying to shake away the pain. "The combination locks usually open better when your at the right locker." Sam Swarek said with a hint of sarcasm as he stepped out from around the corner. Andy looked up and sure enough she was standing in front of Dov's locker. She shot Sam the look that she was not in the mood for his jokes today.

Sam noticed that Andy was dressed up. Most of the women he saw on a daily basis were in the standard police uniform. He had thought she wore the uniform nicely but in this outfit he could see her beauty in its entirety.

"Big date tonight?" Sam finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Supposed to be." Andy admitted. She sighed. "Luke and I were supposed to have dinner with my dad tonight. It's the first time I've had dinner with my dad since he started AA and it was really important to me. Luke bailed at the last minute because he's behind on his paperwork or something."

"Why don't you go alone?" Sam asked. He understood why she was mad but just because Luke bailed didn't mean she had to cancel the evening with Tommy.

"Because the first time in a long time I was going to get to be out in public with my dad without having to worry about what the alcohol might make him do or say. I was looking forward to a normal dinner with my dad and my boyfriend. I could go alone but it just wouldn't be the same." Andy said.

Their eyes met and Sam could see how hard Tommy's drinking had been on her. Andy had to raise herself from a young age. He didn't want to see her hurt.

As Andy looked at Sam a new thought popped into her head. She began to smile. She looked at him slyly. "What do you have planned tonight Officer Swarek?" Andy asked changing her tone completely.

Sam smiled back. "You know….the busy life of the bachelor….a TV Dinner, a beer and a game of hockey on TV."

Andy schemed. "How about if I presented you with an offer you couldn't refuse?" She stepped a few feet closer to him dividing their distance in half.

Sam leaned against the locker casually already knowing what she was going to ask. But he was going to make her work for it. "I'd say it would have to be something pretty good if your so sure I wouldn't refuse it." he replied.

"Dinner tonight with me and my dad. My dad's paying so it wouldn't cost you a penny." Andy suggested. She looked at him leaning on the locker in his jeans and t-shirt. He really did know how to make jeans look sexy.

"Free food, huh?" he pondered acting like he was actually thinking about whether or not he wanted to spend the evening with her. Of course he wanted to. "You know what they say…..the quickest way to any mans heart is food. I guess I'm in."

Andy closed the distance between them and threw her arms around Sam. "Thanks Sam! I definitely owe you one!" she said smiling into his shoulder. He held her tight for a couple of extra seconds before letting her go. She finally pulled away and he gave her his signature smile.

"I just have to grab a couple of things and I'll meet you out by my truck in five." he said as he headed back towards his locker on the other side of the room. Andy started to walk out the door but stopped when she heard his voice again. "Oh and McNally?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"You look really beautiful tonight."

Andy turned and walked towards the door feeling those all to familiar butterflies float around her stomach which seemed to happen a lot lately.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. It was a comfortable silence shared between two "friends". Andy looked out the window taking in the view. She was happy that she would not be arriving to the restaurant alone.

"So we're headed to Captain Jacks?" Sam asked as he turned up Queen Street. He looked ahead trying to find a parking spot close to the quaint pub.

"Yeah, my dad and I ate there a lot when I was younger for every special occasion like birthdays and high school graduation. It's been a while since we had something to celebrate." Andy didn't let the length of time since she had been at the restaurant dampen her mood. She was determined to have a good time tonight and forget about Luke bailing on her. But with her present company she didn't think she'd have a problem at all with Luke fading into the background.

"You didn't go there when you graduated from the Academy?" Sam questioned as he pulled into a parking space right outside the entrance to the pub.

"We planned on it but Tommy wasn't quite in top form that day. I showed up at his apartment after the ceremony and found him passed out on the couch." Andy unbuckled her seatbelt.

Sam turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition. He looked over at Andy trying to understand how she must have felt growing up in a single parent home. "It must've been hard for you growing up without your mom?"

Andy nodded. "He may have not won father of the year award but he tried the best he could….and he loved me so I guess that's the important stuff."

They both got out of the truck and Sam stepped ahead opening the door to the restaurant for her. He let her lead as she entered and walked them to a booth near the back of the restaurant where her father was already sitting.

"Hey dad!" Andy said as she leaned over and hugged her father. Her father looked really good….better than he had in a long time. His shirt was cleaned and pressed. The scar on his nose from his fight a few weeks ago seemed to be healing well.

"Nice to see you Andy!" Tommy smiled. It had been a few days since he had seen his daughter and he had been looking forward to dinner ever since she had called to invite him a week earlier.

"Tommy." Sam said extending his hand for the veteran cop to shake. Tommy gripped it hard and gave it a good shake.

Tommy smiled at Sam and then looked at his daughter. "I'm a bit confused Andy. I thought you said you were bringing your boyfriend with you tonight but all I see with you here is Swarek."

Andy and Sam slipped into the other side of the booth facing Tommy. "Well dad, Luke had too much work to do and couldn't make it so I twisted Sam's arm here to come along."

"Just her luck my arm is made of rubber." Sam joked and the three shared a laugh. The waitress arrived giving them their menus and the three quickly settled into casual conversation.

As the evening progressed they shared many laughs and Andy enjoyed hearing her dad and Sam talk about the old days when they used to work together. She learned that her dad had actually been Sam's training officer when he had first arrived at the 15 ten years earlier.

"Do you remember the first time you were pursing a suspect on foot and you tripped?" Tommy asked Sam recalling the story.

Sam chuckled. "I fell flat on my face. Still caught the guy though even though I could barely see him with the blood trickling down my face."

"When you wanted something Swarek it seemed like there was nothing that could stop you." Tommy commented. He looked at his daughter sitting beside his old Rookie. The two of them just looked right together.

"That still hasn't changed Tommy." Sam commented thinking in his head how lucky he felt to be sitting beside McNally. He just couldn't get her out of his head these days.

The waitress came back and picked up their plates. She offered dessert but they all declined. Just as the waitress was walking away, Sam's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Normally he wouldn't answer his cell phone while out for dinner but he knew he should make an exception this time.

"Excuse me guys but I have to take this. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Sam stepped out of the booth and headed to the front entrance where he could have a bit of privacy to take the phone call.

Andy looked over at her dad and smiled. He really did look good. "Thanks for dinner tonight dad. I had a great time."

Tommy smiled back. "I'm happy you could make it Andy and hopefully we'll be able to do this a little bit more often now that I've sobered up."

"I'm proud of you dad. I know it must not have been easy." Andy replied.

Tommy extended his hand across the table and took his daughters hand in his. "When faced with the choice between you or the booze it was a no brainer. I love you Andy and I regret not making that decision sooner."

"I love you too dad." Andy smiled. Her life might not always be perfect but she was happy that her relationship with her father was improving.

Tommy had a couple of things more to say and felt he should say them before Swarek returned to the table. "I'm proud of you too Andy. You are a good daughter and a good cop. Can I give you one piece of advice though?"

"Sure."

"I know you are into this Callaghan guy and I hope he's good to you. I just want to remind you that you are still young so don't settle for the first guy you meet straight out of the Academy. Every good relationship is like a partnership…..you want someone who is loyal, who has your back and is going to be there when you need them." Tommy turned around to spot Swarek still by the entrance before he made his last comment. "Swarek's one of the best cops I've ever known."

Sam answered his phone on the third ring as he walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hey Sarah." Sam said as he pressed the cell to his ear.

"Sammy! Where are you?" his sister asked in desperation. "You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago to watch the kids while I work tonight."

"I'm sorry Sarah. It must've slipped my mind." Sam felt guilty that he had forgotten about the favour he had promised his sister.

"Well when will you be here? If you're not here soon then I'm going to be late. I can't be late again or I'll be fired. And I can't loose this job Sammy." Deb rambled.

"Stay calm sis. I'm already on your side of town. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay? You'll make it to work on time." Sam hung up the phone and headed back towards the table ready to cash in the favour that McNally owed him.

As he approached the table Andy and her dad had already gotten up and were getting ready to leave. "Thanks for dinner Tommy." Sam said as he shook the mans hand again.

"I'm off to a 9:00pm meeting. It was nice seeing both of you. You kids have fun."

The three left the restaurant. Tommy headed down the street on foot while Andy and Sam headed towards Sam's truck. They got in and Sam turned the key in the ignition. "You remember where I live, right?" Andy asked as Sam pulled back out onto Queen street.

Sam looked over at her and smirked. Andy didn't know why he was smirking but figured he was up to something and that he wasn't taking her right home.

"Remember when you said you owe me one?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Andy replied.

"How much experience do you have with babysitting, McNally?"

"Not a lot but I have a feeling I'm going to get some practice tonight."

_So what did you think? Review and let me know. I actually need some suggestions. I'm struggling on when Sam should refer to Andy as McNally. I was thinking I might alternate between him calling her Andy when referring to his thoughts and McNally when he's using her name while speaking. Any suggestions would be appreciated. I want to write it as true to character as I can._


	3. Chapter 3

"This is it." Sam announced as he pulled up in front of a tiny brick bungalow. There were a few lights on inside the house and a porch light illuminated the front door. Andy could see a few kids toys scattered in the front yard.

"Please tell me we're not babysitting for Monica tonight." Andy said wondering what she had gotten herself into by agreeing to tag along with Sam.

"You'll have to wait and see." Sam kidded. The two got out of the truck and headed towards the front door. Andy expected Sam to knock but he just walked right in.

"We're here!" Sam said upon entering.

"Uncle Sammy!" Andy heard someone yell. She couldn't see anyone until she looked down and saw a small little boy wrapped around Sam's leg.

"Hey little man." Sam chimed as he threw the little boy up in the air and gave him a hug. "Have you been good for your mom?"

"I'm always good Uncle Sammy." the little boy proclaimed. The three made their way into the living room and a few seconds later a woman came in followed by a girl that appeared to be about 6 years old.

"Finally Sam. I was starting to wonder if you'd get here in time." The woman said annoyed. "Oh, I didn't realize you brought a guest with you." The women quickly changed her tone and seemed slightly embarrassed.

Sam chuckled. "McNally, this is my sister Sarah and her two children Hayden and Brittany."

"And Sarah, this is my ummm…." Sam was at a loss for words for a moment. He was unsure of how he was going to introduce Andy to his family. They hadn't really established what they were. He knew they were partners and he knew they were friends but their connection ran deeper than that though neither one knew what to call each other.

"Spit it out Sam. She's your what?" Sarah asked putting Sam on the spot.

"She's my Rookie." Sam finally said hoping that would suffice.

"Well nice to meet you McNally." Sarah said extending her hand.

"It's Andy actually." Andy said shaking Sarah's hand.

"Oh, Andy! It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard all about you!" Sarah said without really thinking. If looks could kill then Sarah would be dead from the glare her brother had just shot at her. "I mean….umm…Sam talks about all his rookies."

Sarah tried to cover up the fact that Sam talked about Andy often but it was too late. Andy blushed a bit and Sam started to relax once he saw her reaction. "Alright guys, well I better get going before I'm late. Sam the kids can stay up for another half an hour and then they have to get to bed. Good luck."

Sarah kissed the kids goodnight and quickly left. The kids chased each other around the living room.

"Two little kids. All we have to do is play with them for half an hour and then put them to bed. How hard can this be?" Andy asked aloud.

"Don't forget their last name is Swarek." Sam joked. Sam knew Andy had no idea what she had gotten herself into when she agreed to come babysitting with him.

An hour later the two crashed on the couch both mentally and physically exhausted. Sam picked up the remote and started flipping through the TV channels.

"Who knew two kids could be so exhausting?" Andy asked. "But I guess they have Swarek blood running through them so it does make sense." she joked.

"Yeah, us Swarek's are one one of a kind." Sam added looking over at her. He just couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He was happy to see she mixed well with his family. He hadn't doubted for a second that she wouldn't have anyway.

Their eyes met and for a moment there was an awkward silence. Andy smiled and that's when Sam realized he was staring at her. He quickly snapped out of it hoping she hadn't noticed. "What would you like to watch?" he asked.

"It doesn't really matter." Andy answered. "As long as I'm here with you."

A look of confusion came across Sam's face. Of course those were the words he always wanted to hear come out of her mouth but he hadn't expected her to say them. McNally was dating Callaghan. She was supposed to reserve those words for him. "You aren't turning all sappy on me, are you McNally?" Sam questioned trying to turn up the tough guy act.

"I'm being serious." Andy clarified. She looked at him again and he realized that she was. She leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to thank you for agreeing to come to dinner with my dad and I tonight. I don't think I could've done it alone. You've always had my back, Sam. I like that about you."

"What are partners for?" Sam flirted reaching putting his hand on top of hers.

Time seemed to stop. Even though Andy knew it was wrong and even though her brain screamed at her to walk away she still sat there frozen. Her heart told her to stay. Her heart told her that this was supposed to happen. He made the first move this time. She saw his lips slowly inching closer to hers. She could feel his lips start to graze hers. She closed her eyes wanting to soak in the moment.

Andy's cell phone rang bringing them both back to reality. Andy jumped back to the other side of the couch and quickly pulled the phone out of her purse. She didn't have to look at the caller ID but she did anyway. Only one person she knew had the perfect timing to not only interrupt one kiss with Sam but also a second.

"Not going to answer the phone?" Sam asked.

"No. It was Luke. Probably calling to apologize." Andy admitted. She looked at the clock at the wall. It was getting late and they both had to report to duty first thing in the morning. Andy stood up and grabbed her purse. "I guess I better get going."

Every bone in Sam's body wanted her to stay. He wanted to spend the night with her. But he knew the moment had passed and they weren't in the best situation. He didn't figure his sister would appreciate him having a sleepover at her place with a girl he had said was just his rookie. "You'll take my truck." he said walking her to the door.

"It's okay Sam. I can grab a cab or take the bus." Andy offered not wanting to leave him stranded without his vehicle.

"No McNally. I insist." Sam shoved the keys in her hand before she could change her mind.

"Alright, thanks." Andy said. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

_I just wanted to let the readers know that there will be some drama coming in the upcoming chapters. I've started this story off slow but do have a plot I am following so drama will be here soon!_

_I hope to update soon. But in the meantime, check out any story written by "Xeen Cyr". This author has written a variety of well written Rookie Blue Fanfics and all of them are worth reading.  
_


End file.
